


Kara Vs The Indomitable Stomach

by Rheaird_of_Life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coronavirus, F/F, and it's dangerous, any guesses who?, kara and food are the otp, kara is hangry, lena is only slightly afraid for her wellbeing, no matter what else happens on this show that will always be true lol, there might be one person that rivals her love for food though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaird_of_Life/pseuds/Rheaird_of_Life
Summary: In which a certain Virus hits, quickly causing the world to descend into chaos...resulting in a complete and utter lack of food. Cue Kara and her Indomitable Stomach.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	Kara Vs The Indomitable Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically crack and I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. You can thank my dumbass brain for waking me up at five in the morning to write this. I'm 100% sure someone must have written something similar by now, but here you go anyway. I haven't written anything since June, so please be kind. Apparently the solution to my writers block was four glasses of wine. xD

After flying around the world to help keep the peace during the chaos of the latest viral outbreak, Kara just barely manages to get back to National City without eating anything. Normally people would practically throw food at her as she went about her duties, and she'd end up having one or two...hundred snacks. No such luck this time. Kara doesn't think she's ever been this hungry before or gone this long without food. It kind of feels like she burned out her powers, but worse. Like she has the virus herself but none of the symptoms. Is it possible for her stomach to rip itself open and eat her alive?

She shakes off the thinly veiled Alien reference and presses on. She's running on fumes at this point and the only thing keeping her going is the thought of her lovely pantry full of food. All of her favourites are in stock and she can't wait to devour every single last one. Alex and The SuperFriends always made fun of her for having so much food on hand at any given moment. But who's laughing now, huh??

Kara sluggishly flies through her open window and immediately freezes in shock. Her almost maniacal smile falls from her face as she realizes that someone's been in her place. Someone's ransacked her home while she was away saving countless lives.

“No,” she whispers forlornly as she zips over to the open cupboards and fridge to verify her horrific suspicions.

Tears well in her eyes, and she's so desperate for something to eat that she goes as far as to X-Ray her place from top to bottom for a single speck of food.

There's nothing though. She's been cleaned out.

The nerve of whoever did this! She's so mad she could burn a hole in her fridge...and oh shit, that's exactly what she's doing right now. She blinks out of her mindless melting mayhem and freeze breathes the growing hole before she blows up her fridge, and destroys what little remains of her dignity.

Kara whips out her phone and calls Alex.

Before Alex can so much as breathe, Kara yells, “Alex, you won't _believe_ what happened!! It's the _worst_ thing that's _ever_ happened to me in my _entire_ life!!”

“Are you okay??” questions Alex immediately, clearly panicked. “Please tell me that you're okay! It's starting to calm down now but it's still pretty crazy out there, and I _know_ you have super powers...you _do_ have super powers, right, Kara? You didn't blow them out again, because if you _did_ then that means you're vulnerable and-”

Kara can't deal with the random rambling that's usually her forte, and instead cuts her sister off with, “Someone stole all of my food!!”

“Your food? Someone stole it?” parrots back Alex after a lengthy beat.

“That's what I _just_ said, isn't it!?”

She stomps so hard that her foot goes clean through the floor...and shit her neighbour is going to be seriously suspicious about the boot shaped hole in their ceiling...but that's not important right now.

What's important is-

Alex starts laughing so hard that Kara fumes and fumes to the point of almost using heat vision once more, this time out the open window, like some sort of messed up bat signal, where _she's_ the one asking for help from the citizenry. SOS send snacks!

“Alex!!”

“I'm sorry, Kara,” sniggers Alex, “I know that's devastating for you, but I'm just so relieved that you're fine.”

“I am _not_ fine!! I'm _starving_!” Switching gears quickly she reigns herself in a bit and says, “You've got some food for me, right?”

There's a sober silence and then, “I mean...not really. By the time we were released from DEO duties, all the stores were cleaned out. And all the restaurants were closed down. So we kind of just ate what was lying around the apartment and-”

“Betrayal!! How could you!! And you call yourself my sister!!”

It sounds like Alex is about to apologize for real when the sound abruptly cuts off and there's a crunching sound in her ear. She opens her hand and the bits of plastic and glass fall to the ground, broken and lifeless, like the last of her hopes.

Instead of crying in frustration she puts the last of her two brain cells together to figure out a solution. Even at half mental capacity she was still smarter than the average human. And that reminds her of another person who is smarter than the average human. A certain billionaire best friend who would surely have foreseen this calamity weeks ago and planned accordingly. Lena without a doubt will have all the goods.

Of course she's just destroyed her phone so she can't call said best friend to come over here or otherwise send a drone with a care package. No, she'll have to fly over there herself and use up the last of the energy she has on tap.

With a phenomenal effort she hauls ass to Lena's, and nearly wipes out on her balcony. Instead she only collapses to her knees, breathing heavily. Kara looks up and around but Lena is nowhere to be found. It doesn't matter though. The food will still be here, so all she has to do is crawl over to the fridge and this nightmare will finally be over.

Thankfully Lena has set up her security system so that it now recognizes her biometric scan and no longer sets off alarms or otherwise attacks her when she randomly shows up on the balcony. The first time she was caught so off guard by the concussive blast that Lena herself had had an opportunity to shoot her with some sort of plasma beam from the protection of her self designed force field. At the time they weren't exactly on speaking terms, and Kara's pretty sure that it _wasn't_ an accident, not with all of the cameras about the place, but still, that had stung, emotionally speaking.

She's nearly at the fridge, her mouth salivating profusely, when she hears raised voices, and she X-Rays through the walls, towards the front entrance of Lena's palatial apartment. She groans when she sees Lena being held hostage by two men, one of which is pointing a gun at her head. He's demanding food (and money) from her, gesturing for her to open the door and let them in. Sure Kara had planned to do the same thing, but she had planned to do it in a slightly more civil way.

With another long suffering groan, she forces herself to her feet and superspeeds over there. She's definitely not moving as fast as she normally does, but it's still far faster than necessary to deal with this lacklustre threat.

Just in case she's really misjudging her reflexes, she makes sure to get Lena out of harms way first, safely depositing her inside her home, before barrelling straight into the two goons, wrenching the gun out of his hand at the same instant, crushing, or, well, mangling it beyond use.

As she comes out of less than superspeed, they go flying into the walls on either side of the corridor. If she had been at full strength she likely would have killed them, and she wouldn't have cared. In fact, it might have been the best thing all around because then at least there would be some fresh meat at hand which shouldn't go to waste. Eating them wouldn't make her a cannibal since they're a different species. So it's perfectly fine, she reasons. But unfortunately she doesn't manage to kill them, only knock them out, judging by their continued heartbeats. Pity.

“I was just about to summon you, but it appears you read my mind.”

She turns back around to find Lena in the doorway, smiling at her. Normally that would produce little butterflies and she would smile back bashfully but right now she can't bring herself to do anything other than wheeze.

“Are you okay?” Kara grunts, hunched over.

The smile morphs to one of concern. “I feel like I should be asking _you_ that.”

Lena hovers near her but doesn't touch or offer physical assistance inside. Their relationship was more or less back to normal since the fallout, but not quite, and there remained a persistent and irritating awkwardness between them. One Kara was more than fed up with, especially in this particular moment.

After a handful of seconds her breathing finally levels out and she rights herself. “I'm fine. Just hungry.” With puppy dog eyes she clasps her hands and says, “You're my last hope, Lena. _Please_ tell me that you've got some food.”

Lena gives her a guilty look and Kara feels like her world is collapsing all over again.

So this is how The Girl of Steel goes out. Not with a bang, but with a whimper. A hungry, hungry whimper.

“I did, but-”

“You ate all of it too!! You and Alex are the worst!!”

Kara has rarely, if ever, blown up in Lena's face, so she understandably looks taken aback.

“I was going to say that I _did_ have some food but that I gave it away.”

“Why would you do something so stupid?!!” she explodes.

Lena lets that one pass too and calmly informs her, “Besides the fact that I _know_ this will all blow over within the next forty-eight hours, I decided what I had here could be better utilized elsewhere. I decided to add my supplies to those of the foundation I run, thereby speeding up the restocking process and helping those in real need.”

“ _I'm_ in real need!!” she argues.

And this time Lena isn't having any of her churlishness. She gives Kara a withering look, the kind she used to be so fond of throwing at her during their breakup. “You're acting like a child, Kara,” she says sternly, arms crossed. “A child throwing a temper tantrum. Not a good look on National City's finest.”

Finally her words, and more to the point, coldness, seem to break through the fog of Kara's mind and she glances away sheepishly. “Sorry. I don't know what's come over me. Everything is just making me soooo angry!”

“You've never been hangry before, Kara?” says Lena with a disbelieving eyebrow raise after she enters her apartment, Kara trailing behind.

“Not like this. This is getting out of control. This is almost like how I feel on red kryptonite. Not having any inhibitions. Just doing whatever I feel like in the moment.”

Lena leans against the kitchen island, then turns to give her a strange look, like she desperately wants to unpack that little nugget but doesn't because she knows it's clearly not the time nor place.

“Surely you've gone a day without eating?”

“Only when I was unconscious,” she replies honestly.

Lena subtly grimaces at the implication, but quickly shrugs it off to adopt a more neutral expression, that of a scientific demeanour.

“So you have no idea how long you can go without eating? Or what other side effects may result?”

“Never been tested before,” she pouts grumpily.

Her stomach loudly grumbles in sympathy, the low frequency rumble slightly shaking the glass on the counter. If she weren't half delirious by now she'd have the good grace to be embarrassed.

“Perhaps it's best if we don't push our luck then,” says Lena warily, after eyeing her expensive glassware. Lena sighs. “I'll call around and see what I can do. I'm sure we can find you something to eat.”

The words are music to her ears and she's so grateful that she collapses into Lena, nearly knocking them both over. It it weren't for the island she would've knocked Lena to the ground, possibly concussing her, which would've meant she wouldn't have been able to make that call.

As it is, they're pressed up against each other rather indecently, and...oh Rao, Lena is suddenly looking and smelling very delicious. And since she needs a major distraction from the vindictive gremlins in her stomach, would it be so bad if she were to kiss her right now? But no, she doesn't want their first time to be like this.

Wait, what?? Where did that come from??

But anyway, if she _did_ kiss her then that would also distract Lena from her task, and she would remain foodless. Besides, it's not like she has the energy to sleep with her best friend right now.

And seriously?? What is wrong with her??

Kara pulls back a bit and Lena gulps a couple of times at the way Kara is staring at her, like she's something to be devoured whole.

“You're clearly exhausted. Let's get you on the bed... _couch_!” corrects Lena with an uncharacteristic squeak.

And then before Kara can analyze _that_ reaction, Lena proceeds to drag her over to said couch, which honestly is looking pretty good right now. To eat. It'd probably be all fluffy inside, like marshmallows, and Oh Rao, she's a crazy person. Although...shortly after coming to Earth and witnessing her powers first hand, Alex had egged her on to eat a plate and a spoon, and other things generally not consumed by the human populace. And she hadn't suffered any ill effects. Sure, those things had been far from tasty, but they _did_ fill her up in a fashion, so would it _really_ be so bad if she were to nibble on the cushions a bit?

She doesn't have long to deliberate this quandary because as Lena deposits her on the couch and begins to pull back, Kara inadvertently sniffs into her neck obscenely loudly. That in and of itself wouldn't have been so bad, but then she sighs, “You smell _sooo_ good, Lena. I could just eat you up right here and now.”

They both freeze, and then Lena makes a hasty retreat at the dumbest words to ever leave her mouth. Lena's cheeks are inflamed with embarrassment...or something else, Kara isn't sure. She flops around sticking her face into the cushions to cover up her own embarrassment and once again contemplates taking a bite.

However, the sound of Lena's phone conversation stops her.

“What can I do for you today, Ms. Luthor?” says an unfamiliar man's voice.

“I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, Mr. Garber, but I'm going to need you to hold one of the shipments back...and instead redirect it to my apartment.”

There's a presumably shocked silence and then, “The entire shipment?”

“I believe that's safest,” mutters Lena absentmindedly, but apparently loud enough for Mr. Garber to hear.

“Safest for whom? Are you in danger Ms. Luthor?”

“Only time will tell.”

Another confused silence and then, “All right, Ms. Luthor. I'll have that sent over as soon as possible.”

Kara squirms happily on the couch, face still shoved into the cushions. If anyone walked in right now, they'd think Supergirl was trying to slowly suffocate herself.

Lena then takes her sweet time putting on the kettle and bringing over some tea on a tray.

Kara flops back around at her approach.

“Here, drink this,” says Lena, holding out a mug of steaming brew. “It will help with the hunger pains until the food arrives. Or at the very least warm your stom-”

Kara downs the tea in the mug, and then the entire pot before Lena can even take a seat across from her. She raises an amused eyebrow, as Kara apologizes.

“It's fine, Kara,” waves off Lena, heading back to the kitchen, with tray in hand. “I can just make some more.” She cocks her head in Kara's direction, eyes glinting mischievously. “Although I _had_ expected that batch to last more than two seconds. Perhaps that was a foolish notion.”

Despite Lena's claim, the tea does absolutely nothing to quell the gnawing hunger within. If possible, it seems to have made things _worse_.

“I need you to distract me, Lena,” she whines as Lena comes back over with another full pot of steaming tea. “Before I do something stupid.”

“Like eat my couch?”

“Yeah, like that,” Kara grins, and then grimaces, as her tummy rumbles like a hive of angry killer bees.

Lena pours herself a cup of tea, sits with impeccable posture and crosses her legs. Then she casually says, “Did I ever tell you about the time I was arrested for skinny dipping?”

For some reason Kara's throat goes dry and suddenly she's intensely interested in having some more tea. Anything to give her hands something to do. “No, you never did,” gulps Kara.

Lena has a no good dangerous look in her eye and Kara does not like at all where this is going. The fact that Lena's hair is down and the top _two_ buttons of her work blouse are undone, are not helping matters. Kara could swear that only _one_ had been undone when she rescued her. But she's probably delusional at this point.

“Well, it all started one hot summers eve when I was in boarding school. The air conditioning had broken, and Andrea and some of the other girls couldn't get to sleep, so they invited me to come with them to the lake. One of the only times I was included in a group outing. So even though I had my reservations about going in the water, I of course still agreed to the venture. We all ran down to the lake laughing, stripping our clothes as we went, until there was nothing left. Then we charged into the freezing cold waters, a full moon overhead, and had a nice, refreshing swim.”

Here Lena runs a finger along her collarbone, as if purposely attempting to draw Kara's attention to her cleavage. But that was ridiculous right? Why would Lena _want_ her to look??

“Unfortunately, some pervert had happened upon us, and we were all but trapped in the water until he left. But he refused to go. Eventually I was so cold, I just marched out of there, bare as the day I was born, and began collecting and donning my scattered clothing. As I reached for my shirt-”

_Do not think about a topless Lena! Do not do it, Kara!_

She does it.

“-the strange man stepped on it, and I was so fed up with the letch that I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could, incapacitating him, and then proceeded to break his nose for good measure. Needless to say I was arrested for assault.”

“But that's ridiculous!” shouts Kara, snapping out of her brief but vivid fantasy. “You were minors! And he was harassing you first!”

“Be that as it may, I still used unnecessary force, and it was technically illegal for us to go in sans clothing. Public indecency and all that nonsense. My record was scrubbed mind you. My mother saw to that.”

“And what about the asshole pervert?!” demands Kara, incensed. “Don't tell me he got away scot free?!”

Lena hides a smile behind her sip of tea, tickled by Kara's indignation. “He never did any jail time...however, he should have known better than to mess with The Luthors.”

“What did your family do to him?” wonders Kara with rapt attention.

In response, Lena simply sips some more tea, this time not bothering to hide her smirk.

“Lena!” complains Kara. “You can't just leave me hanging! You've got to-” Suddenly Kara perks up, head tilted like a dog. Her eyes light up childishly. “Lena!” she exclaims, hopping to her feet, ecstatic. “Lena, I can hear the drone! The food is almost here!”

Kara is practically vibrating on the spot. Oh wait, she's _actually_ vibrating on the spot, and it's starting to shake the glasses again. Lena puts her tea aside, stands and places a hand to her forearm. “Kara.”

Kara looks to her, then notices Lena staring at her mouth, and for a second she thinks she's about to be kissed, but then she realizes that she's started to drool all over her SuperSuit. Mortified, she speeds to the sink to clean up, then whips back in front of Lena before she's the wiser.

Lena blinks slowly and is about to say something when she too hears the whir of the oversized drone fast approaching. They make their way to the balcony, Kara all but skipping, and await its arrival.

Even in the distance, and the ever growing gloom of nightfall, Kara thinks it's just about the sexiest thing she's ever seen in her life. Present company excluded.

_Get it together Kara!_

The crate is too big though, stops just out of arms reach, taunting her. She makes a lame play for it a few times, until Lena grabs her hand, and with the other one points to the rooftop. Both Kara and the operator take the hint, and the latter adjusts course.

Still holding Lena's hand for some reason, she turns to her and says, “It's probably better if you don't come with me. It's not going to be pretty.”

More like an anaconda devouring everything whole...boxes included.

“I'll try to leave you something to eat,” she says very seriously, “but no promises. Once I get going, it's hard to stop.”

“Okay. I'll be here when you're do-”

Kara drops her hand and hops up to the roof, the slight gust of air pushing Lena back a bit. There's silence for a second and then the sound of the crate being cracked open like a walnut, followed by other sounds she'd rather not hear again. Some of them were quite disturbing, and others were well... _arousing_ , and that's totally not helping to stave off her own hunger, so she goes to stick on her noise cancelling headphones, or at the very least leave the open air of the balcony, but she's barely two steps into the apartment before Kara's returning.

That was enough food for at least fifty people, if not more like a hundred, and Kara consumed it in less than a minute. She could surely win any eating contest on Earth, or perhaps even the known galaxy.

Kara's hands are behind her back as she lands, and she holds out a can of cream of mushroom soup - her favourite - like it's a bouquet of flowers.

Lena takes the offering bemusedly. “Thanks. Feeling better?”

“Much,” grins Kara, rubbing her only slightly bulging tummy.

Lena's only explanation is that her stomach really is a bottomless pit, or a black hole, or some other as of yet unquantified and frightening entity.

“That was amazing, Lena,” beams Kara. “You're the best.”

Kara goes to give her a no doubt warm hug, then stops abruptly, a funny look on her face.

“Kara?” queries Lena.

Kara makes a strange sound, then shoots up into the atmosphere, this time fully knocking Lena over, and a split second later there's an explosion in the sky, a sonic boom, and the entire balcony, the entire building shakes.

It seems to take an awfully long time for Kara to come back, and Lena is honestly quite puzzled as to what is wrong.

When Kara does finally float back down to her balcony, her face is crimson and she averts her gaze, as if she is mortified by what just happened.

“Kara?” she tries again, concern etched in her brow.

“I'm so disgusting,” groans Kara, head in hands. “I knew I could burp loudly, but damn, that was next level.”

So Kara can belch with enough force to cause a sonic boom. Lena doesn't know what to make of that discovery. She definitely should not start laughing in Kara's face, although she dearly wishes to. The poor girl had been through the ringer today and Lena wasn't about to make matters more difficult for her...well, _anymore._

“You're not disgusting, Kara,” reassures Lena, pulling her into a hug. A hug that lingers. They hadn't done this in a very long time. Not on purpose anyway. It takes a second for Kara to sink into her embrace and then they simply hold one another for what feels like ages, but is probably only about a minute.

When Lena finally pulls back, Kara looks at her again in _that_ way, and she thinks she's about to be kissed, but then Kara blinks and takes a step back. She fiddles nervously with the cuffs of her SuperSuit and then says, “So what _did_ your family do to that asshole?”

Stuffing down her frustration, she folds her arms, “I made it up.”

“What?”

“You wanted a distraction,” answers Lena, trailing a hand down to her hip. As expected, Kara's eyes follow the movement. “And I wanted to see how you would respond to my nakedness.”

“What?!” yelps Kara. “Why would you want to know something like that??”

Lena was beyond tired of this dance of theirs. If something didn't give soon, tonight, on the eve of the almost apocalypse, she was going to scream.

Even still, she can't seem to bring herself to be the one to make the first move. She's been burned too many times before, _especially_ by Kara, so even though she's almost positive Kara is interested, she refuses to initiate.

Lena just raises an eyebrow, looks to Kara's lips and bites her own. Not exactly a tried and true method, judging by it's _many_ failures in the past, but perhaps this time Kara will _finally_ get the message.

“Oh,” says Kara softly, and Lena just about punches the air in victory. Kara takes a steadying breath and then draws Lena close to seal their fate, for better or worse.

Unfortunately, just as the long awaited kiss is getting good, Lena has to break it off. It's Kara's turn to look at her with confusion.

Lena wrinkles her nose and places a hand to the SuperCrest. “Don't take this the wrong way, darling, but your breath tastes like anchovies.”

Before Lena can do anything else, Kara zips off into the night sky, only to reappear approximately ten seconds later.

“Went home and brushed my teeth. Twice,” informs Kara to her unasked question. She takes Lena in her arms again, a thrill passing through her entire body. “Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest beefs with this show is that they seem to conveniently forget that Kara has superspeed. There's a bunch of times that a hostage situation could have been easily rectified...like in Lena's first episode. Kara could have easily gotten Corben away from Alex before he could pull the trigger...but of course then Lena wouldn't have had the chance to shoot him, and Metallo wouldn't have been born. The other thing that bugs me is that Kara often takes off right beside people and it doesn't seem to affect them at all, besides like a gust of wind blowing their hair. Unless she goes up really gently, that wouldn't happen. It would be more like in the episode of Smallville where he first takes flight and knocks his mother onto her ass lol.  
> The epic burp was kind of inspired by a different episode of Smallville, in which he gets a cold and sneezes...and sends the barn door flying like miles away, nearly crushing Lois.  
> I can't believe I like the physics of Smallville better than Supergirl, but at least they were somewhat consistent and frequently used his superspeed to save the day.  
> Anyway...I never thought I would write for this fandom, but apparently never say never.


End file.
